


Mabel's going to see her crush, on Broadway!

by Cole_Phelps



Category: Gravity Falls, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dipcifica non important, Gen, dont judge me, i just wanted it, im already trash, just look at the damn tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cole_Phelps/pseuds/Cole_Phelps
Summary: Mabel goes to Broadway to see "the guy from the $10 bill" preform his life story.





	1. Alexander Hamilton, just you wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay to those Hamilton fans that have not watched Gravity Falls, in the season 2 episode "The Love God" Mabel is hallucinating on a love potion that lets her see her crushes and one of them is Alexander Hamilton. Thought never said, Mabel says "Oh. the guy from the ten dollar bill I forgot I had a crush on you". Therefore having a crush on him before any of us.

It is the morning of June 16th 2016 in Gravity Falls, Oregon. A quiet morning. Dipper and Mabel have been going to Gravity Falls every year since 2012 to stay with their Great Uncle Stan, Great Uncle Ford, Soos and Wendy and to see their friends again, Dipper and Pacifica stated dating after she finally stopped being a one dimensional stereotype. The monsters are still there and still coming but it's nothing they can't handle now that the kids are 16 years old. Time flys huh?

* * *

 

Its was a quiet morning, well.......... well until Mabel happened.....

"GRUNKLE STANNNNNNNNNNNN" "DIPPPPPPPEEEEEERRRR" 

"Ahhhh" The noise nearly bursting their ear drums.

So much for a quiet Thursday morning.

"Mabel, I swear to god if you do that again and make my ears bleed again, I'll make sure you BLEED ALL OVER! Oh..... That sounded wrong." Stan screamed back.

"Mabel, what's going on, is it a monster, is bill back, what is it?"

But Mabel wasn't scared or worried, she was bouching off the walls excited.

"OMGYOUGUYSREMEMBERTHATGUYIHADACRUSHONWHOISONTHETENDOLLARBILLHAMILTONWELLTHEREISAMUSICALABOUTITANDIWANTTOGOSEEITSTHEMUSICISAWSOMEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH........"

"Jesus, kid relax, slow down with the words there" Stan replied after being barraged by word nukes.

"There is this musical called Hamilton and I want to go see it, now!"

Confused, Dipper knew who Hamilton was not what Hamilton was "wait you mean the guy on the ten dollar bill?"

Also confused, Stan said "The guy who cheated on his wife with two other broads?"

"Yeah, I guess whatever, can we go see it, PLEASE, I'll love you forever and ever."

"Where is it" Stan questioned

"Eh......... New York........"

"New York! That's on the other side of the count......"

Stan was cut off by Ford walking into the sitting room "Thanks for waking me up early, again, with the screaming. What is going on here?"

 "Hey, four eyes." Stan replied. "Mabel here wants to go to New York, but we haven't got that money"

"New York, huh, why do you want to go to New York, Mabel?

"Eh........ to see Hamilon."

"The musical?"

"Yeah!"

"No way, I thought I was the only one in this town interested in it!"

"Really, I thought so too! Why are you interested in it?"

"I am a man of science, but, also a man of history, from the Jurassic Period to cavemen to WWII and to the founding fathers."

"I'm only interested because I have a crush on him, oh, I love you Alexander Hamilton" 

"Well then, let's go to New York!"

Stan finally cut into their fanboying "Hold on a minute, two questions. One,what the hell is Hamilton and two, how the hell do get to New York, Ford?"

Ford and Mabel looked at each other grinning, it wasn't until Ford put his thump on his middle finger and they both began to sing. "How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore......" 

Stan cuts their "duet" off "Noah, whoa, whoa, this musical has curse words?"

"Yeah, lots!" Mabel responded and was followed my Ford saying "Southern Motherfuckin' Democratic-Republicans!"

"Huh, my immature mind is enjoying this, huh, again, you win Mabel. But how do we get to New York? Do you have like a teleportation thingy."

"Come on, brother, I am Stanford Pines, wise guy, "four eyes", smart, a scientist, of course I have a teleporter "thingy", and yes, it can take us to New York."

Stan thought for a second "Okay, looks like I've lost this battle, that's it, the Pines are going to see Hamilton in New York!"

YEYYYYYYY" Mable screamed out, going back to her bouncing off the wall attitude.

"Wait, what about me, guys?" Dipper was never asked for his opinion........... again.

Nobody answered until Mabel spoke up "Oh yeah, Dipper, haha, I forgot I had a brother there. I guess I'm too cauth in my own thoughts about *sigh*" She placed her hands on her heart "Hamilton. You can bring Pacifica if you want. OH, OH, we can bring Wendy and Soos too, A PINES FAMILY AND FRIENDS DAY OUT. WHOO WHOO."

"Really, I can bring Pacifica?"

"Hell yeah, bro-bro, is that Ok with you Stans?"

Ford answered with "Of course, though the teleporter can only transport a maximum of four people and has a cool-down of about 5 minutes and a recharge of 3 minutes, so 8 minutes, give or take between teleports, but we'll be fine"

"Ok, guys, I'll come. I just hope that nothing bad happens"

Mabel laughed at Dipper paranoia that he still has after all this time. "Dipper, come on, stop being so paranoid, we are going to New York, I'm pretty sure that it isn't full of monsters like in Oregon"

"Oh, God, okay. I'll go tell Pacifica then."

Dipper walks away and pulls out his phone and looks though the library of numbers and picked out Pacifica's name and called her.

"Hey Pacifica, i was just wondering if maybe, well I know this sounds really out there but would you like to go to New York with us?" "Yeah I was thinking that but my great uncle has a teleporter apparently and he said that we could use it." "Mabel wants to go see Hamilton, that's why" "Yeah the Musical." "What? Seriously? A year?"

"Ford, they are sold out for the next year! How are we supposed to get tickets?

"I have them here."

"How?"

"Forgery, I learned that from this sucker here" Ford elbowed his brother in the arm, Stan chuckled

"Ok, well we have that problem figured out." "I don't know but I'll tell you when I know, okay. We just have to see who is going first." "Okay, yep. Great!" "I love you, bye"

"Yep, she is going."

"Oh, and I'll go tell Wendy and Soos. WENDY......." Mabel ran out to the gift shop the tell Wendy and Soos.

When she came back with Wendy and Soos closely following behind her she screemed out:

"ALEXANDER HAMILTON, HERE WE COME. THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST TRIP EVER!"

 


	2. Now I'm heading up to New York. Heading to New York, heading to New York!

*Ding Dong* 

The door bell rang. It's was 10 AM and Hamilton was starting at 3PM NYC time, Dipper had told Pacifica a while after calling her the fist time. Stanford looked up the place it was showing and said that he wanted to see how the city had changed. He'd never really had the change to see how much it changed, in fact, he never had the chance to see how much the entire planet changed. He put that on his agenda, well behind hanging out the kids and SCIENCE, BITCH. He never understood why his brother said that but for some reason it encouraged him. They where doing really early, one, because of the two hour time difference and two because they where going to have a walk around the city first, though not to stride too far away from the theatre at 226 West 46th Street.

Stan went to open the door with a "I'm comin', I'm comin'."

He opened the door to see the Northwest girl standing there, not really wearing anything too fancy, she started wearing less fancy stuff since that ghost fiasco when she was 12, but still fancy compared to them. They were going kinda casual, except Dipper, God only knows why.

"Ah, your that Northwest girl, Spacifica, was it?" 

"Seriously, old man? Pacifica. After 3 years of dating Dipper I thought you would know name."

"Yeah, well, Dipper doesn't really talk about about you much" Biggest fucking lie that has ever been told, Dipper hasn't shut up since they started dating three years ago. I think Pacifica knew that though.

"Come in, come in. The two of them have been waiting, if you count waiting as Mabel constantly going "Where's Pacifica"", a attempt I'd give him of trying to replicate Mabel's voice. "over and over again". 

Pacifica snorted and chuckled at this, she doesn't know why but the thing that made her hate Mabel when she first met her now has grown onto her and she enjoys her wacko personality. She can make a rainy day sunny, and that is meant both figuratively and literally. One time last year Pacifica, Dipper and Mabel where hanging out with Wendy, Robbie and their gang when it started to rain, they went and hid under a tree and Mabel screamed at the top of her lungs "Stop raining or I swear to  god I'll sparkle to entire earth with sunshine and rainbows, you'll be defeated forever, Mr Rain." And then the rain just stopped, like that. What a coincidence.

Pacifica walks into the room and goes over to Dipper where he is righting notes and researching,you know, classic Dipper. "Thanks for inviting me, how am I gonna beat New York and instant teleportation to anywhere in the world. I owe you."

"I don't even want to go to this thing anyway. Just seems like a waste of time. I really just wanna work on this stuff, I feel as if I'm onto something. It's like, all the weirdness has shifted."

"Ah come on bro bro, you basically have spent the past summers researching, it's time for a break, besides, I think you'll like Hamilton, he's quite like you."

"Eh, how am I like Hamilton?" 

"Can't say, it would ruin the surprise."

"Right, okay. But i want to bring the journal."

"Okay, jeez, you can't go anywhere with my thing."

"Mabel, remember when Ford found an actual Leprechaun all the way over in Ireland, what if we find something there, like mutated crocodiles coming out of the sewers or big ape monsters crawling up buildings and.."

Pacifica, now annoyed, stepped in in the middle of Dippers famous "bickering". "Okay, we aren't gonna find any thing in New York. All the weirdness in only in Gravity Falls. Your nerd uncle even said it himself."

Mabel whispered into Pacifica's ear "Ugh, now he's gonna go on and on about that Leprechaun." Pacifica nodded with a mixture of a sigh and a "Yeah".

"Girls, if Uncle Ford found something in Ireland then he are almost 100% guaranteed to find something in New York."

"Right, okay!" Mabel has finally given up. "You can bring the damn journal but you leave your paranoia, right here!"

"Come on Mabe, this is Mason "Dipper" Pines we are talking about, Dipper losing his paranoia is about as likely as you losing your childishness, childishness in a good way mind you, or Stan stopping being a con man. It's never gonna happen." Pacifica was right. Paranoia is part of Dippers personality. Good luck trying to get that out of him.

"You're right Pacifica. Alright, Dippin Dots, you can bring the journal but at least don't read it during the musical, please?" Dipper wasn't even listening just responding with a "Wha... Yeah, okay." without even lifting his head.

Just before coming Pacifica looked up a bit about the play and the man behind it, Lin-Manuel Miranda, and about Alexander Hamilton and found a lot of stuff she never knew about, they never taught this in her private school, and by private I mean really, really, really private. Now that she thinks back on it, the only thing they did teach in history was about the history of each student's family there and only the the apparent good things they did there. It's like the parents where teaching the teacher how to and what to teach. She didn't go too far into his life as to not be spoiled, but she wondered how long Mabel was listening to it.

"Mabel, how long have you known about this musical?"

"Oh like, 6AM." 

"I'm sorry, what? 6AM!

"Yeah, I've already listened to it twice."

"Twice!" How long is it?"

"About two hours, listened to it from 6 once then had an hour break to stop crying and tell you guys about it! It's so sad near the end! Also, fuck you Maria!"

"Who's Maria" Both Dipper and Pacifica said at the same time.

"Ahhahahahhhahaa no, lets not go there."

Mabel knew Dipper wasn't going to stop asking her now. Once Dipper is curious he will not stop until he knows what he wants to know. He's non stop. That is exactly was he is about to do.

"Mabel, who is or was she, come on te....."

"NO YOU HAVE TO WATCH THE SHOW." 

Yeah, when you have Mabel Pines, The Mabel Pines, screen at you in an angry type of way it means she is serious.

"Okay, alright fine."

That's when Mister Stanford Pines walked into their life, he said: "Okay the teleporter is set and ready to use, you 3 want to go first?"

"Correction." Mabel said "4, you forgot WADDLES!" Picking up the pig and throwing it in the air. Waddles is still the same size after all these years thanks the Ford who influenced the DNA to stop the bones muscles etc from growing. Unfortunately, it doesn't work on humans or at least Ford doesn't want it used on humans.

"Ah yes the pig. Now, if you'd come with me down to the bunker we can get going" 

The group all followed Ford down to the room where it happened, where they met Ford. Dipper had been down there a few times since then, now wiser. Mabel on the other hand never went down there after......that.......happened. She could still the smell of burning metal when the portal was activated. Or maybe Dipper accidentally and stupidly cause a fire down there, she came to the conclusion that was the most likely scenario that emitted the strange odour. 

"I haven't actually tested this with humans yet, this will be a good test for the machine, let's just pretend it's in 100% working order." Honest scientist, Ford is Great. 

"So we are just test subjects then, no, it's okay, it's not like I wanna die or anything." Snarky Pacifica showing again. Though it would have been wise for Ford to test it with people other than his family.

"Really, sixer, I agree with the little one, It wold have been better not test it on us, you know. I can get you Tyler Cutebiker. There's something always.............gay with him."

"Look it's perfectly safe, I have tested it time and time again, you will be fine, I wouldn't put you in any danger."

Everyone just looked at each other suspiciously, Mabel trying to hold in a laugh. Yeah, let's not forget bill. "I wouldn't put you in any danger my ass.

The portal bunker became less of a bunker and more of a personal work and living space. Ford had thrown away the portal, cutting it down and either throwing the pieces into the sea, that was for the most essential parts, the parts that if accidentally put together may cause the portal to open again, even without the journal he wasn't taking any chances at all. He sold the rest for scrap, to help him get back on his feet. 30 years in different dimensions with old blue haired scientists and their awkward teenager don't normal help with you financial situation. Plus he didn't like selling his stuff.

"To your right, the teleporter is there, Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica and Waddles stand on each of the four circles, you will see blue for about 5-10 seconds and you will be at your location, I had a place in NYC before moving here and got it back and built the other one there, you four ready?"

Pacifica grabbed a hold of Dipper hand and squeezed it quite hard. She whispered into his ear, nervous about the whole thing. (Who wouldn't be, teleportation, impossible, not in Gravity Falls though) "Are you about this, I mean it's bound something could happen."

Dipper shrugged his shoulders. He knows Ford but never told him about this but wasn't surprised either, yet Dipper had his worrys, just like with everything."Ford has everything under control. He's a brilliant scientist and engineer, nothing will happen. I hope."

Great Dipper, vague and unsure as always.

"The teleporter is already charged, I'll just pull this lever and you'll be in New York. After 7 seconds you're eyes will unfocus and you'll see blue, Okay.

One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deserve to go to hell for mentioning the count to 7 :P
> 
> Warning: Ford didn't ask anyone to to walk him home then let them to his bed and let his legs spread and said stay!
> 
> I need to be more prepared for this thing.
> 
> Also it'll be two songs per chapter.


End file.
